


Laundry Day

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Laundry, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: I wrote this to avoid folding laundry..
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 77





	Laundry Day

Standing by the bed, sorting through laundry was not exactly the way you wanted to spend your evening. Technically, you didn’t exactly have a job anymore, and sure, it wasn’t like you had anywhere to be, but that didn’t suddenly mean that you enjoyed taking the time to fold laundry.  


Sort, fold, sort, fold, and this couldn’t get any more boring if you tried.  


You felt Brahms’ presence before you heard him. After spending so much time with him, you’d finally adapted to sensing him rather than trying to hear him. It was kind of like living with a giant needy cat.  


“Are you going to help this time, Brahmsy?” You asked, looking up at him.  


Brahms shook his head, crawling onto the bed and sitting in the center, crossing his legs and watching you work. You chuckled, not having expected him to help, but enjoying his company either way.  


“You’re going to have to help with a different chore to make up for this.” You warned, tossing a folded shirt onto his pile.  


Brahms pouted. You couldn’t see his face, but his shoulders slumped dramatically, letting you know that he was displeased. You giggled softly at his theatrics.  


“What’s on your mind?” You asked.  


Brahms looked up at you, tilting his head from side to side as he thought about what exactly he was thinking about.  


“What would you say if I said I love you?” He said.  


You chuckled, this being no where near the first time you two had said I love you to each other. “I’d say I love you too?”  


Brahms nodded. “What if I said I want you to stay here forever?”  


“I’d say that was the plan?” You made your statement into a question, your own small way of teasing Brahms with questions he already knew the answers to.  


“And if I said you look nice today?” He continued.  


You chuckled, folding the last shirt and giving Brahms a warm smile. “I’d say you look very nice too.”  


Brahms nodded as if you had answered all of his questions correctly.  


You walked over to a side of the bed that wasn’t covered in freshly folded clothes, lying back so your head was in his lap. You looked up at Brahms, and he looked down at you, his hand tenderly reaching out and stroking your hair.  


“What were all of those questions about?” You asked, taking his hand and kissing his palm.  


Brahms tilted his head from side to side before saying in a quiet voice. “I wanted you to say I look handsome.”  


As much as you wanted to stifle your laughter, you couldn’t, so you turned your head in his lap laughed into Brahms’ thigh before smiling up at him. “You’re very handsome!”  


Brahms shifted slightly, and even though his mask was covering his expression, you could tell he was smiling like an idiot.  


You chuckled, reaching up and booping the nose of his mask. “Now put away the laundry I just folded.”  


Brahms groaned, slipping out from under you so your head fell back onto the bed, picking up a pile of clothing while looking as put out as he could manage.  


“I love you, handsome.” You called as he shuffled his way to the closet.


End file.
